


Внеклассное чтение

by Korue



Series: Впервые [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Лето, подростки и книги.





	Внеклассное чтение

Книгу Геллерт нашёл случайно, когда рылся в книжном шкафу тётушки – зацепился взглядом за яркий корешок с незнакомым именем. Начал читать введение, не поверил своим глазам и скорее перелистал на первую главу.  
Нет, книга не перевернула его мировоззрение, даже ничего не изменила – они с Альбусом всё равно бы до этого додумались, рано или поздно. Откровенно говоря, они и без книги отлично справлялись, действуя по наитию – как в тот раз, когда впервые поцеловались на поросшем густой травой берегу реки.  
Сейчас Геллерт не мог без смеха вспомнить, как они сталкивались носами и не знали, что делать с языком. С тех пор прошла неделя, и в поцелуях им теперь не было равных. Как и с магией: в детстве они знали элементарные заклинания, вроде Левиосы и Акцио, а сейчас, благодаря жажде знаний, тяге ко всему новому и упорным тренировкам, достигли высот во всех видах чар. В том, чтобы любить друг друга, тоже была особая магия, и они упражнялись в ней, действуя почти вслепую, экспериментируя, пробуя и ошибаясь – и покоряя всё новые вершины.  
Поцелуев – настоящих, глубоких, с языком – очень скоро стало недостаточно, и они пробовали трогать друг друга, гладить, запуская ладони под одежду, валяться на траве, обнявшись, тесно переплетя конечности и тереться бёдрами. Однажды попробовали совсем без одежды – это оказалось так восхитительно ярко и остро, что Геллерт кончил сразу, стоило Альбусу прижаться всем телом и погладить сосок. В этом не было ничего стыдного, они не стыдились ошибок, как изобретатель не жалеет о неудавшемся эксперименте, ведь не ошибается только тот, кто ничего не делает, а они делали многое, извлекали опыт из ошибок и двигались дальше.  
Они бы справились сами, но книга могла сэкономить им время. По крайней мере, так решил Геллерт, прочитав первую главу.

1.  
Альбус обожал всё планировать, Геллерт же предпочитал импровизацию. Поэтому он не стал долго раздумывать, а просто аппарировал к Дамблдорам как был – в домашних туфлях.  
На первый взгляд дом пустовал: Геллерт постучал и не получил ответа, а когда он в сердцах толкнул дверь, та оказалась незапертой.  
– Альбус?  
Тишина.  
Геллерт переступил порог и оказался в полутёмной прихожей. Альбус не говорил, что куда-то собирается, и он вполне мог тихо сидеть с книгой у себя, но Аберфорт с Арианой всегда создавали много шума. Тишина свидетельствовала, что их нет дома. Геллерта не слишком интересовало, куда они могли подеваться, если бы брат и сестра Альбуса в один прекрасный день просто исчезли, он бы точно не расстроился.  
– Ал!  
На этот раз в ответ раздалось шебуршание, и знакомый голос крикнул:  
– Я на чердаке!  
В доме Дамблдоров Геллерт ориентировался не хуже, чем в собственном: он свернул налево, прошёл через залитую солнцем кухню и оказался в длинном коридоре с высоким потолком. Альбус стоял на откидной лестнице и смотрел на него с недоумением.  
– Не ожидал, что ты придёшь... – его брови поползли вверх. – Что за вид?  
Вместо ответа Геллерт аппарировал к нему и тут же шагнул вверх, оказавшись с ни на одной ступеньке. Тот покачнулся от неожиданности, лестница жалобно заскрипела.  
– Смотри, что я нашёл!  
Он потряс книгой и чуть не свалился со ступеньки, но Альбус перехватил его за талию и притянул к себе.  
– Информация про Дары Смерти?  
Геллерт только хмыкнул.  
– Ты ни за что не догадаешься.  
Ступенька была узкой, чтобы удержаться на ней вдвоём, приходилось вплотную прижиматься друг к другу. Горячая ладонь Альбуса легко скользнула по спине, легла на ягодицу. Геллерт тихо выдохнул и прижался ещё ближе, так что смог почувствовать напряжённый член через одежду.  
– Давай… – он быстро посмотрел вверх, на тёмный провал чердака, – давай поднимемся и почитаем.  
Он чувствовал готовность немедленно воплотить в жизнь новые знания, но Альбус почему-то нахмурился.  
– Я сейчас не могу, – сказал он с сожалением, – домашние дела.  
– Я подожду. У меня весь день свободен.  
– Это хорошо.  
Новый голос заставил их подпрыгнуть, Геллерт взмахнул рукой и схватился за перила, чтобы не упасть. Ему удалось сохранить равновесие, выронив книгу, и та с глухим шлепком приземлилась на пол у ног Аберфорта.  
– Нам здесь пригодится пара свободных рук, – сказал тот мрачно.  
Его собственные руки были заняты огромной связкой старых, пожелтевших от времени журналов. Аберфорт с видимым удовольствием бросил их на пол – от журналов поднялось облачко пыли – и подобрал книгу.  
– Эйб, – предупреждающе начал Альбус.  
– «Апулеус. Откровения без цензуры», – прочёл Аберфорт. – Что за Апулеус, да ещё и без цензуры? Впервые слышу.  
– Это не то, что изучают в Хогвартсе, – Геллерт натянуто улыбнулся, – ты не поймёшь.  
Аберфорт смерил его недобрым взглядом: глаза у него были такого же цвета, как у Альбуса, но без живой яркости, тусклые и водянистые.  
– Если это на английском, то пойму, не беспокойся.  
– Эйб, – холодно повторил Альбус, – не трогай чужое без разрешения.  
– Сам ты трогаешь всё, что захочешь, почему мне нельзя?  
Альбус стремительно покраснел и так же стремительно убрал руку с талии Геллерта. Аберфорт удовлетворённо кивнул и открыл книгу.  
И вскрикнул, когда она вспыхнула у него в руках.  
– Какого?!  
Он отбросил книгу, и та разлетелась пеплом.  
– Прости, – Геллерт убрал палочку за пояс, – она зачарована и воспламеняется, если её открывает кто-то, не обладающим достаточно высоким интеллектом.  
Аберфорт смерил его взглядом, полным ненависти. Казалось, умей он колдовать без палочки, то применил бы Аваду, не задумываясь.  
– Альбус, это нормально, по-твоему? – спросил он глухо. – Твой друг оскорбляет меня в моём доме.  
– Это мой дом, – сухо напомнил Альбус. – И ты сам виноват, что взял чужое без разрешения.  
Аберфорт помрачнел пуще прежнего, но ничего не ответил, только сплюнул на пол, подобрал журналы и удалился в сторону кухни, что-то бормоча под нос.  
– Эйб! – Альбус перегнулся через перила. – Как ты себя ведёшь в доме? Убери за собой!  
Аберфорт даже не обернулся.  
– Знаешь, – протянул Геллерт, – я больше не буду оставаться у вас на ночь. Не хочу умереть во сне.  
Альбус вздохнул.  
– Не обращай внимания, он просто не в духе.  
По мнению Геллерта, Аберфорт родился уже в плохом настроении, но сейчас он явно не просто «был не в духе», он излучал ненависть и даже не пытался это скрыть.  
– Извини, – мягко сказал Альбус, – тебе пришлось сжечь книгу…  
– Ерунда, это дубликат. Это книга тёти, я не хотел, чтобы она заметила пропажу и сделал копию.  
– Ого, всё серьёзно.  
Геллерт подмигнул.  
– Не сомневайся. И когда ты её прочитаешь, то поймёшь, почему.  
Альбус протиснулся мимо него и начал спускаться по лестнице.  
– С этим придётся повременить, у нас тут большая уборка, как видишь.  
– Ладно, значит, поговорим вечером.  
Альбус обернулся через плечо.  
– Разве ты не останешься помочь? Тебе же всё равно нечем заняться, если не ошибаюсь.  
Геллерт замер. Он был готов провести день с Альбусом, но не в компании его сумасшедших родственничков, и уж точно не за уборкой.  
– Я… я неподходяще для этого одет, – он указал на свободную домашнюю рубаху и широко улыбнулся.  
Поразительно, но Альбус смог улыбнуться ещё шире.  
– Я дам тебе что-нибудь из своей одежды. Если будет велика, укоротим.  
Геллерт быстро перебрал в уме все вежливые способы отказаться, включая внезапное падение с лестницы, и вынужден был признать, что проиграл.  
– Ваша взяла, мистер Дамблдор. По коварству вы превосходите всех тёмных магов прошлого.  
Альбус поправил очки – привычный жест сейчас выглядел насмешливым.  
– Не вы ли, мистер Гриндевальд, утверждали, что нет тёмной и светлой магии, есть лишь трусливые запреты?  
Геллерт кисло улыбнулся – сегодня просто был не его день.

2.  
– Это… не могу поверить. Не знал, что есть книги о… о таком, – Альбус низко опустил голову, волосы свесились, закрывая лицо, виднелись только порозовевшие уши.  
Себя Геллерт не видел, но допускал, что тоже раскраснелся. Они разместились в огромном старом кресле, прижавшись друг к другу бёдрами и плечами – одного этого хватало, чтобы кровь прилила к лицу, что уж говорить о похабно двигающихся иллюстрациях.  
– Её написали много веков назад. Жизнь тогда была веселее.  
– Но как подобная книга могла оказаться у мисс Бэгшот?  
Геллерт пожал плечами.  
– Кто знает. Теперь хотя бы понятно, почему тётя так и не вышла замуж.  
Альбус вскинулся и уставился на него во все глаза.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Геллерт тихо хмыкнул и вместо ответа поёрзал – как бы невзначай. Альбус судорожно выдохнул и поспешил снова уткнуться в книгу, уши у него уже стали багровыми.  
Тётушка отправилась в Лондон на встречу с издателем, и дом на несколько часов оказался в их полном распоряжении. На сей раз Геллерт ответственно подошёл к вопросам планирования: никто и ничто не могло помешать им на пути к новым знаниям.  
– По-моему, это невозможно, – вдруг сказал Альбус, тыча пальцем в страницу.  
Полуголые маги, которых он потревожил, окинули его презрительными взглядами, переместились правее и продолжили своё занятие. Чтобы видеть это, Геллерту достаточно было вытянуть шею, но он предпочёл ещё ближе притереться к Альбусу и пристроить подбородок ему на плечо.  
– Что тебя так удивило?  
– Посмотри, они делают это стоя. Разве такое возможно: держать взрослого мужчину на руках, да ещё и, – тут Альбус смешно запнулся, – двигаться.  
Двигались маги на удивление слаженно, Геллерт даже позавидовал.  
– Не хватит сил, – настаивал Альбус, – и равновесие не получится удержать без опоры.  
Если так подумать, он был прав. Геллерт нахмурился.  
– Левитация? Нет, не пойдёт: стоит ослабить хватку, и второго вынесет в окно первым же ветром. Может, уменьшение веса?  
– Давай попробуем, – решил Альбус.  
Они оставили палочки на столе рядом с креслом, как и книгу, и вышли на середину комнаты. Сначала Альбус уменьшил свой вес вдвое, но держать его на руках все ещё было проблематично.  
– Ещё тяжело, – говорил Геллерт, поддерживая его под бёдра, и Альбус уменьшал свой вес снова и снова, пока не стал легче пушинки.  
– Ну как?  
Он казался невесомым, словно призрак, но его тело под ладонями было горячим, настоящим.  
– Замечательно, – честно ответил Геллерт.  
Альбус упёрся ему в плечи руками, наклонился, его глаза поверх очков лихорадочно сверкали.  
– Надо проверить, сможем ли мы двигаться.  
За что он нравился Геллерту – помимо всего прочего – так это за решительность. Альбус мог сомневаться в начале, но стоило сделать выбор, как он действовал, не колеблясь и не медля. Только что он краснел над стыдными иллюстрациями, а теперь склонялся к Геллерту с таким видом, что отказать ему было совершенно невозможно. Не то чтобы Геллерт собирался отказывать – он с готовностью приоткрыл рот, впуская язык Альбуса, отвечая на поцелуй. Их слегка качнуло, пришлось шагнуть назад, чтобы сохранить равновесие.  
– Думаю, сможем, – шепнул Геллерт.  
Альбус тихо засмеялся и снова накрыл его рот своим, целуя всё напористее. Сгрёб волосы на затылке в горсть, дёрнул, вынуждая откинуть голову, Геллерт послушался, шаря ладонями по его заднице. Нащупал шов на брюках, провёл вдоль него, надавливая, вжимая пальцы между ягодиц, Альбус выдохнул ему в рот, не прекращая поцелуя.  
– Геллерт! – крикнули с улицы.  
Они отпрянули друг от друга в ужасе.  
– Ты же говорил, она в Лондоне! Почему она вернулась?!  
– Не знаю!  
Хлопок аппарации послышался за дверью.  
– Геллерт, ты здесь?  
Дверь распахнулась, и Батильда вихрем ворвалась в гостиную.  
– Что-то случилось, тётя? – спросил Геллерт с невинным видом. – Я думал, у тебя встреча с издателем.  
– Да, да, но… я забыла! – Батильда в досаде топнула ногой. – Я забыла указать в источниках мою переписку с Бертрамом Гогельштоллером.  
Она остановилась на середине комнаты, уперев руки в бока, и огляделась.  
– Куда же я их подевала?  
Геллерт похолодел. Он слишком хорошо знал манеру тёти обыскивать комнату взглядом – в запале она смотрела не только по сторонам, но и под ноги и вверх. Если бы она сейчас вздумала поднять голову, то… то Геллерт бы, наверное, умер на месте от смеха.  
– Ты уверена? – спросил он легкомысленным тоном. – Твоя личная переписка не может быть источником.  
Батильда, смотревшая себе под ноги так пристально, словно письма могли оказаться рассыпаны по полу, презрительно хмыкнула.  
– Не умничай. Бертрам – вампир и лично наблюдал многие из тех событий, что я описываю. Он внёс неоценимый вклад и если не найдёт упоминания о себе во введении, смертельно обидится.  
Она рассеянно оглядела книжные полки, ещё немного, и её взгляд скользнул бы выше, к потолку, где, как огромный паук неизвестной породы, завис Альбус.  
Геллерт завёл руки за спину, сплёл пальцы в замок и стиснул до боли, борясь с истерическим смехом.  
Им совсем не обязательно было прятаться: Батильда привыкла, что они всё свободное время проводят вместе, и не удивилась бы, застав их читающими книгу. Но когда она аппарировала, Геллерт от неожиданности разжал руки, забыв, что Альбус сейчас почти ничего не весит. Инстинктивно тот попытался схватиться за что-нибудь, взмахнул руками и отлетел в сторону, его подхватило порывом ветра из окна и… он чудом успел уцепиться за люстру. Одним словом, это было очень смешно – до слёз.  
– Тётя! – Геллерт честно пытался отвлечь внимание на себя. – Может быть, письма в твоём кабинете.  
– Нет-нет, я точно помню, что приносила их в гостиную, – она мельком взглянула вверх и прижала пальцы к вискам. – Пора покупать зелье для памяти.  
На потолке Альбуса не было. Напрягая зрение, получалось разглядеть мерцающий контур его тела, но только если знать, куда смотреть. Геллерт испытал облегчение, но ненадолго: контур вдруг замерцал сильнее, и Альбус сделался видимым, полупрозрачным, как настоящее привидение. И как у настоящего привидения выражение лица у него было жутковатым.  
Корча страшные рожи и одной рукой держась за люстру, другой он тыкал куда-то в дальнюю часть комнаты. Геллерт нахмурился, обернулся, пытаясь понять, что не так, и тут его осенило. Книга! Она так и лежала на столике, а рядом с ней – волшебные палочки. Две.  
Стараясь двигаться непринуждённо, Геллерт подошёл к столику и присел на край. Батильда, тем временем, металась по комнате, перебирая стопки бумаг и разбрасывая вещи.  
– Ну же, Геллерт, помоги мне!  
– Я не знаю, как выглядят эти письма, – он привычно уменьшил книгу и убрал в карман.  
– Как письма! Как ещё они могут выглядеть?!  
Геллерт не ответил. Проблемы тёти его волновали мало, не сейчас, когда что-то твёрдое больно впивалось в зад. Скорее всего – палочка Альбуса, она отличалась сучковатостью. Геллерт был совсем не прочь познакомится с палочкой Альбуса поближе, но не с деревянной же!  
Батильда завопила, заставив его подпрыгнуть.  
– Вот они!  
На каминной полке обнаружился толстый свиток, перевязанный бечёвкой.  
– И это письма, – пробормотал Геллерт, – я их по другому представлял.  
– Я тебе их показывала! – Батильда всплеснула руками. – Ты такой юный, но ничего не запоминаешь. В твоём возрасте у меня была фотографическая память.  
– Разве в то время уже изобрели фотоаппараты?  
Батильда махнула палочкой, и невидимая ладонь отвесила Геллерту мягкий подзатыльник.  
– Полегче, молодой человек, быть может, я уже немолода, но всё ещё могу задать тебе трёпку.  
Впрочем, она тут же подошла и погладила его по волосам.  
– Ты такой бледный в последнее время, только и делаешь, что сидишь с книгами, – она погрозила ему свитком. – Ну-ка марш во двор и без загара не возвращайся. Можешь поесть немного клубники, но в разумных пределах.  
– А ты вернёшься в Лондон? – с затаённой надеждой спросил Геллерт.  
Тётушка ему нравилась, но сейчас её присутствие и забота тяготили.  
– Нет-нет, я перенесла встречу, – Батильда прижала свиток к груди. – Сначала хочу проверить кое-что из переписки. И переделать введение, конечно.  
С рассеянным видом потрепав Геллерта по щеке – мыслями она была уже вся в работе – Батильда направилась прочь из гостиной. На ходу она разматывала бечёвку и что-то бормотала.  
Геллерт подождал, пока за ней захлопнется дверь, потом, пока её каблуки простучат по лестнице, дождался, когда скрипнет дверь кабинета, и только тогда сполз со стола, потирая ягодицу.  
– Ал? Она ушла.  
Альбус сначала снял маскировку, потом начал спускаться: он постепенно утяжелял себя, до тех пор, пока не коснулся пола ногами.  
– Это было… – его голос подрагивал, – это было ужасно.  
Геллерт рассмеялся. Альбус посмотрел на него совсем не ласково, но укоризненный взгляд вызвал только новый приступ смеха – Геллерт и так слишком долго сдерживался.  
– Смотри на вещи позитивно, – выговорил он сквозь хохот. – Теперь мы знаем, что Мантия нам не нужна, с такими-то способностями к дезиллюминации.  
Альбус скорчил гримасу.  
– Если бы мисс Бэгшот меня увидела, нам бы понадобился Воскрешающий камень.  
– Не волнуйся, тётя бы не умерла от шока, у неё крепкое сердце.  
– Я про себя!  
Геллерт согнулся пополам, постанывая от смеха. Альбус какое-то время пытался хмуриться, потом не выдержал и тоже рассмеялся.  
Совершенно обессилев от хохота, они повалились в кресло, отдуваясь. Геллерт вытащил из кармана корень всех бед – книгу Апулеуса.  
– Мы… – Альбус слегка покраснел. – Что мы теперь будем делать?  
Геллерт помрачнел.  
– То же что и обычно, – сказал он сухо: – читать про Дары Смерти, есть клубнику и мечтать о мире, в котором правят волшебники.  
Лицо у Альбуса вытянулось, но Геллерт был непреклонен: познавать радости любви под одной крышей с тётушкой он не собирался. 

3.  
Книги, свитки, корзинка с забытым ленчем остались у корней вековой ивы, как и одежда. Нагретая солнцем вода не плескалась даже, только колыхалась лениво, расходясь волнами от каждого движения, горячая как молоко.  
Ладони Альбуса были горячее.  
Альбус гладил, ласкал, стискивал, и от его рук, как по воде, по телу волнами растекалось удовольствие. Геллерт уже достаточно привык, чтобы не кончать всего лишь от трения кожи о кожу, но сдерживаться всё равно было трудно. Он цеплялся за Альбуса, откидывал голову, подставлял шею под поцелуи, ритмично двигал бёдрами, вздрагивая, кусая губы, когда горячий твёрдый член проезжался по животу. Солнце стреляло сквозь ветви ивы острыми лучами, заставляя жмуриться. Пальцы Альбуса скользнули в ложбинку между ягодиц, проникли глубже, и Геллерта затрясло. Ещё немного, он научился чувствовать приближение к краю, ещё совсем немного… Нет, так не пойдёт.  
Геллерт схватился за плечи Альбуса и с усилием отодвинулся.  
– Что?  
Без очков глаза Альбуса казались светлее и ярче, а взгляд становился рассеянным. Геллерт находил это милым.  
– Давай, – он отступил на шаг, – давай попробуем сегодня. Сейчас.  
Альбус сразу понял, что имеется в виду и нервно сглотнул.  
– Ты имеешь… Да. Да, давай.  
После этого повисла тишина, прерываемая только зудением насекомых. Начинать первым никто не решался.  
Геллерт облизнул губы.  
– Я выучил заклинание смазки, – сказал он как можно небрежнее, – так что всё должно получиться.  
Брови Альбуса поползли вверх.  
– Заклинание смазки?  
– Оно было в книге Апулеуса, – Геллерт процитировал по памяти: – «К сожалению, Природа не наделила мужчин естественными соками организма…»  
– Какими соками?  
– Естественными.  
Альбус фыркнул.  
– Не смешно, – строго сказал Геллерт. – Он предлагает смазывающее заклинание – я почитал, подумал, это действительно удобно.  
На самом деле, сначала он тоже долго смеялся, а потом задумался о том, какие у женщин могут быть естественные соки. При желании это ничего не стоило выяснить, но женщины Геллерта не интересовали. И мужчины тоже. Единственным, кто его интересовал, был Альбус.  
– Смазка, – задумчиво протянул тот. – Это как Елейная смазка Григория?  
– Нет-нет, забудь. Это… – Геллерт запнулся. – Я тебе просто покажу, хорошо?  
Альбус слегка улыбнулся и кивнул. Геллерт выдохнул, волнуясь, и уже собрался произнести заклинание, как Альбус вдруг замер и прижал палец к губам.  
– Слышишь?  
Геллерт напряг слух. Да, теперь и он слышал – кто-то поблизости напевал песенку.  
– Драные тролли! – любимое ругательство тётушки оказалось как никогда кстати. – Мы же поставили антимагловские чары и барьер, отводящий глаза волшебникам.  
Пение становилось громче. «Просто используем Конфундус», хотел сказать Геллерт, но Альбус развернулся к нему с таким потерянным выражением лица, что слова замерли на языке.  
– Чт…  
– Прости, – быстро шепнул Альбус, схватил его за плечи и с силой надавил, заставив с головой уйти под воду.  
Геллерт забарахтался было, но Альбус держал крепко.  
– Альбус! – послышалось сквозь толщу воды. – Ты тут!  
– Ариана, – кисло ответил Альбус, – что ты здесь делаешь, милая?  
Геллерт притих. Вряд ли Альбус намеревался его утопить, скорее рассчитывал, что он всё поймёт и сумеет переждать под водой, не задохнувшись. Геллерт прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь, отрешился от давящих ощущений в груди и горле, и сотворил простенькое, хорошо знакомое заклинание. От его ноздрей вверх протянулись тонкие нити, дышать сразу же стало легче. На поверхности воды сейчас появились два маленьких пузырька – русалочьи чары, как их называли на родине Геллерта, позволяли находиться под водой сколько угодно времени, оставаясь незамеченным.  
– Я гуляю.  
Искажённый водой голос Арианы казался визгливым и противным. Или же Геллерт просто был пристрастен – что брат, что сестра Альбуса ему одинаково не нравились, хоть и по разным причинам.  
– Ты не должна гулять одна, – строго выговаривал Альбус. – Где Аберфорт?  
– Я не одна. Я с Роби.  
– Что ещё за Роби?  
– Мой друг! Друг, друг, друг!  
– Э… ладно, хорошо, только не нужно плакать.  
По опыту Геллерта такие глубокомысленные разговоры со слабоумной девчонкой могли затянуться надолго, он за это время успел бы покрыться илом.  
И тут ему в голову пришла превосходная мысль.  
Геллерт опустился на колени в прохладный вязкий ил и положил руки Альбусу на бёдра. Показалось, или тот вздрогнул?  
– Послушай, Ариана, – слышался его голос сверху, – тебе нужно возвращаться дом… о!  
Он подавился словами, потому что Геллерт высунул язык и аккуратно, на пробу, лизнул его член. Ещё недавно напряжённый и крепкий, тот уже обмяк – Геллерт считал, что это недопустимо. Они наконец-то дошли до самого главного, и неправильно было всё прекращать из-за надоедливой девчонки.  
– Не хочу домой! – говорила меж тем надоедливая девчонка. – Хочу купаться! Как ты!  
– Я… я… – Альбус стал на редкость косноязычен, но винить его в этом было трудно. – Я другое дело.  
– Почему?!  
Альбус что-то промычал и попытался отпихнуть Геллерта под водой. Безуспешно. Держась за его бёдра, Геллерт старательно вылизывал член, который подрагивал, наливался силой и увеличивался под этими осторожными прикосновениями.  
– Ммм… мы не можем купаться вместе, Ариана. Ты же девочка.  
– Девочки не купаются?  
Геллерт фыркнул, дыхание вырвалось изо рта волной крошечных пузырьков. Ариана и Альбус продолжали что-то говорить, их голоса сливались в невнятный гул. Геллерт обнял Альбуса за талию, прижался губами к основанию члена и провёл вверх до обнажившейся соблазнительно-тёмной головки.  
Если бы в Дурмстранге – сейчас казалось, что с тех пор прошла целая жизнь – кто-нибудь сказал ему, что можно лизать чужие половые органы, Геллерт бы скривился в отвращении. Но ничего отвратительного в этом не было: тонкая нежная кожа, трогательные венки, по которым так приятно проводить языком, скользкая головка с узкой щелью, которую так и хочется поцеловать. Геллерт не привык отказывать себе в желаниях и припал к ней губами. Почувствовал руку Альбуса в своих волосах, тот больше не отталкивал – прижимал к себе, надавливая на затылок. Геллерт дорого бы отдал, чтобы видеть его лицо.  
Впрочем, ему и так всё нравилось. Мысль о том, какую власть он сейчас имеет над Альбусом, как легко может заставить его вздрагивать, стонать и терять дар речи, возбуждала сильнее, чем поцелуи и ласки. В книге Апулеуса целая глава была посвящена утехам такого рода, но Геллерт пролистал её, не читая, и сейчас действовал наугад, делая то, что понравилось бы ему самому. Что бы ему понравилось?  
Он втянул воздух через нос и осторожно подул на член, обдав его десятком пузырьков. Наверное, это было щекотно – Альбус беспокойно переступил на месте. Улыбаясь, Геллерт нежно обхватил головку губами и попытался вобрать в рот. Альбус содрогнулся всем телом, сначала вцепился в его волосы так, что стало больно, а потом отпихнул от себя и отступил сам. Геллерт плюхнулся на задницу, поднимая со дна тучи ила, а из члена Альбуса вырвалось вязкое белое семя и расплылось в воде прозрачным облачком. На секунду стало интересно, какое оно на вкус, но тут Альбус вытащил Геллерта из воды, прижал к себе и впился в губы таким яростным поцелуем, что он забыл, как дышать.  
В глазах уже темнело, когда Альбус наконец отпустил его.  
– Ты меня чуть не задушил.  
– Прости. Это было… – он покачал головой – было…  
Не в силах подобрать подходящие слова, он снова привлёк Геллерта к себе, целуя уже не так напористо, без языка.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал он в перерывах между поцелуями.  
Щёки у него раскраснелись, глаза сияли восторгом, и Геллерту вдруг стало неловко.  
– Где твоя сестра?  
– Удалось спровадить её гулять с Роби.  
– Тогда продолжим?  
Альбус помрачнел.  
– Нет. Извини, но нет. Ариане нельзя гулять здесь одной, я должен найти её и отвести домой. И серьёзно поговорить с Эйбом.  
– А, – протянул Геллерт.  
Он специально добавил прохладцы в голос, но Альбус не заметил.  
– Ещё раз извини. Я помню, что мы собирались сделать, но сейчас не получится. В другой раз.  
Геллерт не ответил, а Альбус направился к берегу, на ходу призывая одежду. Он быстро обсушился и оделся, забрал свою сумку со свитками и взбежал вверх по склону. Там остановился и помахал рукой, Геллерт изобразил весёлую улыбку, но стоило Альбусу отвернуться, как он помрачнел.  
Ариана и Аберфорт. Они постоянно всё портили. Для кого-то родственные связи были подмогой и опорой, но для Альбуса они стали оковами, не дающими взлететь и занять то место в жизни, которого он заслуживал. Геллерт дал себе слово, что обязательно разобьёт эти оковы и освободит Альбуса – поможет ему занять место рядом с собой, на вершине мира, которым правят маги…  
Купаться уже не хотелось. Геллерт выбрался на берег, оделся, собрал вещи и поплёлся домой.

4.  
Альбус не любил оставаться в долгу – Геллерт узнал об этом, когда следующим утром пришёл на берег реки.  
Больше всего хотелось спать: так уж вышло, что последние несколько ночей они посвящали не сну, а переписке. Днём здраво мыслить не получалось, все фантазии о Дарах Смерти и верховенстве магов над маглами вылетали из головы, их заменяли фантазии совсем другого толка. Зато ночью всё было по-другому. Удивительно, насколько лучше работала голова, когда чужой локоть не задевал твой, чужие волосы не щекотали щёку, и тепло чужого тела не нагревало бок.  
Поэтому ночами они переписывались, как сумасшедшие, строя теории, яростно дискутируя, разрабатывая программу дальнейших действий. Большая серая сова Дамблдоров к утру едва могла встать на крыло, так они её загоняли. Геллерт не мог поручиться за Альбуса, но сам он в эти ночи совершенно не думал о том, как хорошо сейчас было бы оказаться в одной постели – все его мысли были поглощены будущим. Но вчера кое-что случилось.  
В очередном своём письме Альбус умудрился сформулировать девиз, о котором Геллерт думал уже давно. Нечто ёмкое, убедительное и цельное – мысль крутилась на краю сознания, не желая оформляться в слова, а Альбус сделал это с непринуждённым изяществом. Он подчеркнул фразу двойной чертой, но Геллерт заметил бы её, даже будь она написана бледными чернилами в стене сплошного текста. Эти слова били точно в цель.  
В волнении он вскочил, напугав задремавшую было сову, и прошёлся по комнате. «Во имя общего блага». Великолепный, блестящий аргумент, который должен был одинаково производить впечатление и на сторонников и на противников.  
– Во имя общего блага, – повторил Геллерт, смакуя каждый звук.  
Его переполнял восторг. Будь Альбус рядом, он бы набросился на него с поцелуями и объятиями, и, возможно, на этом их дискуссия на сегодня закончилась. Геллерт выдохнул сквозь зубы, сел за стол и достал чистый пергамент:  
«Альбус! Ты гений, ты знаешь это, но мне не жаль повторить…».  
В запале он написал ответ длиной дюймов в десять, отправил с недовольно ухающей совой и снова начал ходить по комнате. Нервное возбуждение не давало успокоиться, искало выход в действии. Как же ему повезло с Альбусом! Геллерт повалился на кровать. Альбус был великолепен, идеален, незаменим, сама судьба привела Геллерта в Годрикову лощину только ради встречи с ним. Если они будут сражаться бок о бок, никто не сможет противостоять им, вместе они преодолеют все преграды, добьются всего, чего только захотят, вместе они будут непобедимы. Одни только мысли об этом возбуждали, и Геллерт запустил руку под пояс свободных домашних брюк, накрыв ладонью полувставший член.  
Сова прилетела нескоро, чуть ли не через час. За это время можно было написать философский трактат, но всё, что Геллерт прочёл в записке это: «Продолжим завтра утром на нашем месте возле реки». Поневоле становилось интересно, чем Альбус занимался столько времени, если не писал ответ. Геллерт усмехнулся, потушил свечи и лёг спать.  
Когда утром он – изрядно заинтригованный – пришёл на реку, оказалось, что Альбус горит желанием вернуть ему должок за вчерашнее. Сначала не очень-то хотелось, клонило в сон, но Альбус умел быть настойчивым.  
Сейчас Геллерт выгибался, откидывая голову, и стискивал челюсти, чтобы не стонать, пока ладони Альбуса поглаживал его по бёдрам, волосы Альбуса щекотали голый живот, а губы Альбуса скользили вдоль члена, обхватывали головку, раздвигались шире, впуская внутрь, в горячий, влажный рот… Геллерт хватался за траву, за одеяло, на котором лежал, жмурился до слёз, коротко, рвано выдыхал, а Альбус не спешил и не позволял кончить, перехватив член у основания. Он оказался на удивление искусным. Геллерт нахмурился: вчера он тоже делал что-то подобное, но действовал скорее интуитивно, Альбус же точно знал, что нужно делать. Эта мысль отозвалась неприятным ноющим чувством, словно заноза воткнулась в палец.  
Геллерт упёрся Альбусу в лоб и легонько оттолкнул.  
– Что?  
С припухшими губами, растрёпанными волосами и пылающим на щеках румянцем он был так хорош, что Геллерт на секунду забыл о своём беспокойстве. Но только на секунду.  
– Где ты этому научился?  
Альбус загадочно промолчал.  
– Неужели всё-таки прочёл свою копию книги Апулеуса? – Геллерт фыркнул. – А говорил, что тебя это не интересует.  
– Нуу… – Альбус лёг на одеяло и улыбнулся, – я хотел тебе отплатить и не опозориться, поэтому прочёл главу, которая называлась…  
– «Утончённое и возвышенное удовольствие», – закончил Геллерт. Сам он вчера вечером тоже проштудировал эту главу самым внимательным образом. – Неужели ты так наловчился с помощью одной лишь теории?  
Альбус покраснел.  
– Я практиковался… не подумай, сам с собой! То есть… я наколдовал э… Геллерт!  
Геллерт уткнулся ему в плечо, сотрясаясь от смеха.  
– Хотел бы я это видеть.  
– Поверь, зрелище было печальное.  
Геллерт в этом сомневался.  
– Слушай, – вдруг тихо, почти шёпотом, сказал Альбус, – ты не против… если мы сделаем это сейчас?  
Геллерту резко стало не до смеха.  
– Сейчас? – повторил он хрипловато.  
Возбуждение, почти сошедшее на нет, вернулось при одной лишь мысли, что сейчас они наконец-то…  
– Хочешь? – голос Альбуса звучал неуверенно.  
И он ещё спрашивал! Геллерт хотел так, что в ушах звенело, но, к сожалению, в жизни всё было не настолько просто, как в книге Апулеуса.  
Геллерт сел, скрестив ноги, и посмотрел на Альбуса, сурово сдвинув брови.  
– Давай, – сказал он строго, – но только в том случае, если мы примем все меры предосторожности. Если нам опять кто-нибудь помешает, я за себя не ручаюсь.  
– Я всё предусмотрел, – Альбус начал загибать пальцы: – на расстоянии двадцати футов я установил барьер из Троянских чар – действует как Репелло Маглетум, но для магов. На расстоянии пятнадцати футов поставил антимагловский барьер и наконец, на расстоянии десяти – сигнальные чары. Ни один человек, будь то маг или магл нас сегодня не потревожит.  
– А твоя…  
– На Ариану такая магия почти не действует, но вчера я сделал строгий выговор Аберфорту, и он обещал, что глаз с неё не спустит. Вряд ли они сегодня выйдут за пределы нашего двора.  
Геллерт нахмурился, выискивая в этом плане слабые места.  
– Заглушающие чары?  
– Есть.  
– Антиаппарационный барьер?  
– Это уже чересчур, не находишь?  
Геллерт достал палочку из сумки и направил вверх.  
– Защита от солнца, – пояснил он, быстро наколдовав невидимый купол.  
Вот теперь, кажется, всё было в порядке. Никто и ничто в целом мире не могло помешать им – выражаясь языком Апулеуса – наконец-то слиться в порыве страсти.

Когда они избавились от одежды, Геллерт снова оказался на спине. Он был совсем не против – пусть Альбус постарается, если уж ему так неймётся.  
И Альбус старался: устроившись рядом, он дотрагивался губами и руками: шея, соски, живот – лёгкие дразнящие прикосновения. Геллерт уже хотел потребовать, чтобы он переходил к главному, когда Альбус вдруг остановился.  
– Я тоже выучил заклинание смазки.  
Он сказал это так торжественно, что Геллерт прыснул со смеху. Альбус даже не улыбнулся.  
– Не мог бы ты раздвинуть ноги и согнуть их в коленях.  
Кусая губы, чтобы не смеяться, Геллерт послушался: Альбус всегда становился таким смешным, когда нервничал.  
– Есть, сэр.  
– Пожалуйста… Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться.  
И это говорил человек, только что без запинки использовавший высшую магию, такую как Троянские чары.  
Альбус устроился между его ног, выдохнул и быстро прошептал заклинание. Внутри сразу же стало мокро, а между ягодиц – скользко. Геллерт неуверенно поёрзал.  
– Ты перестарался, кажется.  
– Апулеус советует не жалеть смазки. Особенно в первый раз.  
– Почему?  
– Кто знает… – Альбус опустил голову. – Отверстие ведь такое узкое, – пробормотал он. – Ты… ты пробовал что-нибудь в себя засовывать?  
– Нет, – мгновенно соврал Геллерт.  
Альбус опустил голову ещё ниже, так что был виден только лоб, сравнявшийся цветом с волосами.  
– Я тоже.  
Геллерт почувствовал прикосновение к тому самому отверстию и невольно напрягся. Потом заставил себя расслабиться: да, было немного стра… странно, но ведь именно этого он и хотел всю последнюю неделю, глупо теперь идти на попятный.  
Он уже собирался сказать: «ну же, давай», но тут Альбус просунул в него пальцы, и Геллерт подавился словами.  
– Нормально? – прошептал Альбус.  
– Ага. Продолжай.  
На самом деле Геллерт не знал, нормально ли ему. Конечно, он давно прочёл ту главу у Апулеуса, которая называлась «Райское наслаждение», но высокопарные фразы, напечатанные на желтоватой бумаге, не могли передать и сотой доли тех ощущений, что он сейчас испытывал.  
Скользкие пальцы двигались внутри его тела: Альбус вводил их медленно, до тех пор, пока не просунул полностью, уперевшись костяшками в промежность. Выглядел он при этом таким же важным и серьёзным, как первокурсник, перемешивающий своё первое зелье. Это ужасно смешило, но смеяться было нельзя, и Геллерт закрыл глаза. Так стало хуже: отгородившись от всего мира темнотой век, он оказался один на один с ощущениями тела. Ничто не отвлекало от становившихся всё резче и увереннее движений Альбуса. Тот уже не просто двигал пальцами туда-сюда, а разводил их в стороны, растягивая тугие мышцы, и слегка сгибал, как будто пытался погладить Геллерта изнутри. Это не было приятно. И не было неприятно. Это было странно… и это будоражило. Геллерт закусил губу, потом мотнул головой, поёрзал и неожиданно для себя застонал. И распахнул глаза. Член стоял как каменный – непонятно, в какой момент и почему пришло такое возбуждение, но Геллерт вдруг отчётливо понял, что до края осталось совсем немного, и если он не хотел позорно кончить раньше времени, нужно было что-то делать.  
– Альбус… А… Ал, подожди!  
Альбус остановился. Взгляд у него стал мутным, дыхание участилось.  
– Хватит возиться, – буркнул Геллерт.  
Прозвучало грубо, но Альбус не обиделся, только кивнул и вытащил пальцы. Те вышли с громким хлюпающим звуком, заставив их обоих вздрогнуть. Альбус ободряюще улыбнулся, хотя, судя по бледному виду, это его здесь стоило подбадривать. Он сменил позу, придвинулся ближе, Геллерт почувствовал, что к растянутому отверстию прижимаются уже не пальцы, а головка члена, и невольно затаил дыхание. Альбус взял его за бёдра, толкнулся и… ничего не произошло.  
Геллерт поднял голову, в попытке понять, что происходит, но Альбус тоже выглядел растерянным.  
– Сейчас, – забормотал он, снова поменял позу и толкнулся ещё раз.  
И опять не получилось. Геллерт закатил глаза. Ну в самом деле!  
– Н-наверное н-нужно больше смазки, – от волнения Альбус начал заикаться.  
Геллерта разбирал смех. Головка скользила между ягодиц, Альбус пыхтел от натуги, но всё не мог вставить. Геллерт уже хотел посоветовать ему достать книгу и внимательнее перечитать советы Апулеуса, как Альбус подхватил его под ягодицы. Приподнял, почти затаскивая себе на колени, настолько близко, что кожа прижалась к коже, двинул бёдрами, и – на этот раз всё получилось.  
Слова застряли в горле, дыхание перехватило, Геллерт беззвучно ахнул, когда член вошёл в него по смазке – так легко, что непонятно было, почему не получилось сразу. Инстинктивно захотелось зажаться, но он заставил себя лежать спокойно, предоставив всё Альбусу. Тот крепко держал его за бёдра и двигался, всё двигался вперёд, стараясь протолкнуть член глубже.  
– Больно.  
– Извини.  
Альбус подался назад, потом – очень осторожно – вперёд.  
– Теперь не больно?  
– Нет.  
Геллерт не соврал – больно ему не было. Ему было никак. Внутри двигалось кое-что значительно толще пальцев, раздвигало внутренности, распирало. Ощущения не болезненные, но определённо не приносящие удовольствия. И вот это Апулеус расписывал как высшее блаженство? Геллерт взглянул на Альбуса из-под ресниц: судя по шумному дыханию, осоловелому взгляду и румянцу на щеках, тому нравилось. Геллерт с досадой вперил взгляд в высокий купол неба. Больше всего хотелось прекратить это, но он не собирался портить отношения с Альбусом. Наверное, следует просто перетерпеть, а в следующий раз поменяться ролями. Если Альбусу тоже не понравится снизу, можно будет вернуться к тем ласкам, которые приносили удовольствие им обоим. Геллерт зажмурился. Перетерпеть он мог, но… как же было обидно! Последнюю неделю он только и думал, что об этом, так ждал, а всё оказалось настолько…  
Альбус вдруг сделал что-то, Геллерт не понял – что. Он не успел ничего понять, когда изнутри вдруг обожгло вспышкой удовольствия. Он застонал, вздрогнул всем телом, напряг мышцы, силясь продлить ощущения, но Альбус уже подался назад.  
– Подожди! – Геллерт приподнялся, опираясь на локти. – Сделай так ещё… что ты только что делал. Ещё раз.  
Он не стал ждать ответа – откинулся на спину, прислушиваясь к себе. Может, это была случайность? Но Альбус толкнулся снова, и на этот раз Геллерт смог уловить момент, когда член задел что-то там внутри, что-то, от чего в глазах потемнело. Как будто кто-то вдруг зажёг Люмос в ночи: все чувства мгновенно обострились, свет ослепил, заставил зажмуриться. Геллерт упёрся затылком в землю, не обращая внимания на лезущую в лицо траву, на скомкавшееся под шеей одеяло. Окажись он сейчас на голых камнях, и то не заметил бы разницы. Альбус двигался всё увереннее, в более быстром темпе, и каждое его движение отзывалось вспышкой удовольствия, острого, горячего, сильного. Геллерт уже и забыл о своём разочаровании: они пока что были как первогодки, разучивающие заклинание по учебнику, но они учились быстро.  
Альбус комкал его бёдра и, кажется, постанывал. Куда только подевались его осторожность и нерешительность – он двигался резко, даже грубо, входя почти до упора, впиваясь пальцами в кожу. В обычное время Геллерт никому бы не позволил так с собой обращаться, но сейчас ему нравилось. Да, ему очень нравилось, но этого всё равно было мало. Как назло, все наставления Апулеуса вылетели из головы, приходилось действовать наугад. Инстинктивно Геллерт упёрся плечами в одеяло, напряг мышцы и подался Альбусу навстречу. И вскрикнул, и Альбус вскрикнул вместе с ним, настолько это оказалось ярче и сильнее. Глаза распахнулись сами собой, Геллерт уставился вверх, в небо, все мышцы напряглись, он даже моргнуть не мог, не мог вдохнуть.  
– Геллерт… – прошептал Альбус почти жалобно.  
Он впился в бёдра до боли, коротко застонал и обмяк. Геллерт не заметил, как мокро стало внутри, его трясло от напряжения, купол неба покачивался над ним, прогибался внутрь, нависал над головой.  
– Сейчас, подожди, – сбивчивый шёпот доносился словно издалека, искажаясь, отдаваясь эхом.  
Альбус закопошился, Геллерт почти этого не чувствовал, зато почувствовал прикосновение горячей ладони к члену – только прикосновение, ему этого хватило.  
Он задохнулся, выгнулся так, что мышцы заломило, и наконец-то оказался за краем. Небо выгнулось в обратную сторону, стремительно удаляясь, а он рухнул вниз, в бездонную сверкающую пропасть. 

Наверное, он потерял связь с реальностью – совсем ненадолго, потому что Альбус успел оказаться рядом, навалиться сверху, целуя жадно и торопливо. Геллерт сонно выдохнул ему в губы, хотел поднять руку, чтобы погладить по волосам, но мышцы стали вялыми, дрожали, как пудинг Батильды. Глаза слипались. Альбус покрывал его лицо поцелуями, бессвязно бормоча что-то – откуда только силы взялись. Геллерт сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, взглянул на небо – оно было на прежнем месте – и наконец поцеловал Альбуса в ответ.  
– Всё хорошо, – надо же, голос звучал хрипло, – мне понравилось. Тебе?  
Альбус только молча кивнул. Против солнца пятна румянца на его щеках казались тёмными, а глаза сияли ярко-ярко, и Геллерт загляделся. Силы возвращались быстро, если сейчас пойти искупаться, то можно продолжить, а потом перекусить и попробовать ещё разок. До обеда несколько часов, многое можно успеть. Геллерт сам не ожидал, что так войдёт во вкус.  
Альбус лёг рядом с ним на одеяло, плечом к плечу, горячей кожей к коже, полежал тихо, щурясь на небо.  
– Геллерт…  
Его голос звучал как-то не так, слишком тихо, словно бы с опаской, и Геллерт покосился в его сторону с удивлением.  
– Я… – Альбус быстро облизнул губы, сглотнул и повторил: – Я… люблю тебя.  
– Я тебя тоже, – немедленно ответил Геллерт. Подумал и добавил: – Влюбился с первой встречи.  
Альбус посмотрел на него с неприкрытым весельем.  
– Прямо ночью на кладбище? Значит, тот Петрификус был проявлением любви.  
Геллерт и сам улыбнулся, вспомнив, как они столкнулись на могиле Игноциуса Певерелла.  
– Можно и так сказать. Ты успел защититься Протего, и я понял, что это любовь.  
Они засмеялись. Потом Альбус взял его за руку, осторожно, словно боялся отказа, и Геллерт повернул ладонь, переплетая их пальцы.  
Солнце светило ярко, но чары защищали от жары, трава колыхалась над головой, остро пахло цветами, а когда ветер дул от реки – тиной. Ладонь Альбуса грела пальцы.  
Любил ли его Геллерт? чем вообще была любовь? как определить, любишь ли ты другого человека? – он раньше не задумывался о таких вещах. Он хотел Альбуса и хотел, чтобы тот оставался рядом – всегда. И ради этого, ради того, чтобы Альбус оставался рядом, он на всё был готов. Чем ещё это могло быть, если не любовью?  
Решив так, Геллерт расслабился, прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь моментом спокойствия. Мягкие прикосновения к волосам усыпляли.  
– Ммм… Ал, не нужно так делать.  
– Как?  
Волосы дёрнуло, Геллерт нахмурился.  
– Так не нужно делать. И… почему так мокро, ты решил меня полизать?  
Недовольный он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Альбуса. Тот удивлённо смотрел в ответ: одна его рука по-прежнему лежала в руке Геллерта, а вторую он заложил за голову. Что-то продолжало влажно и навязчиво касаться волос.  
Предчувствуя самое худшее, Геллерт медленно перевёл взгляд вверх – и увидел прямо над собой чёрную морду с печальными карими глазами.  
От его вопля животное – мелкий чёрный козлёнок – отпрыгнуло и бросилось прочь со всех ног.  
– Только попадись мне! Рагу из тебя сделаю!  
Козлёнок нёсся во всю прыть, и вскоре скрылся за кустарником. Геллерт сел, ощупывая влажную макушку.  
– Что это за тварь? Не смешно, Ал!  
Альбус хохотал и даже не пытался сдерживаться.  
– Это Роби, – выдавил он сквозь смех, – лучший друг Арианы.  
– Разве ты не поставил несколько барьеров?  
– От людей, – Альбус наконец успокоился и примирительно улыбнулся. – Не от животных.  
– Огромное упущение.  
Геллерт снова улёгся. Следовало спуститься к реке и помыться, но идти одному было лень. Какое-то время они лежали молча, пока Альбус вдруг не зашевелился.  
– Ты знаешь, что меня удивляет? – Геллерт не ответил, потому что Альбус ответа не ждал. – Мы ведь сделали… ну, всё, что хотели, верно? Но почему тогда Апулеус пишет об этом в первой трети книги?  
Геллерт нахмурился и повернулся к нему. Ободрённый его вниманием, Альбус сел и призвал книгу из сумки. Вся её первая часть так и пестрела закладками.  
– Смотри, – Альбус раскрыл её на последней, – вот глава про райское наслаждение.  
Он заложил прочитанную часть пальцем, и стало видно, что она занимает меньше половины книги.  
– Ты дальше не заглядывал?  
Геллерт помотал головой. Обычно он проглатывал книги за вечер, но в случае с Апулеусом слишком старался тут же воплотить прочитанное в жизнь и не забегал вперёд.  
– Интересно, – задумчиво протянул Альбус, – о чём ещё он мог написать? Ведь самое главное мы уже сделали.  
Они переглянулись.  
– Давай узнаем.


End file.
